Pokémon Tales: Crossover list
Pokémon Tales is a group of series created by Dioga beta. Throughout the runtime of the franchise, it has done crossovers with several other writers on the Pokémon Fan Fiction site. While initially many were smaller scale, they have since become integral parts of the overarching universe in whole. History The crossover series started when Dragon requested a crossover between his series Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master and the first series Pokémon Tales: Ian. This inspired a backstory where Ian and Dakota knew each other, briefly before the start of the franchise. This opened the door to new story ideas, eventually incorporating them into the main storyline and overall altering the trajectory of the story. Shadow, a character introduced to be a one-off villain in the first crossover, eventually became part of the main stream by joining Team Rocket and being noted as one of Ian's toughest foes. While most crossovers are individualized per the writer requesting a crossover, overtime they began merging together. This started in the Dream World saga in Pokémon Tales: Dawn, where Dakota and Steve appeared in a crossover together. The Dream World individual crossovers led up to a massive crossover with 5 other writers in Crisis in the Dream World!, being the largest collaborative piece of the fan fiction site. Following the massive crossover, discussion on the possibilities of crossovers were set in stone. Each show is its own dimension, which are "Partially Overlapping." In the crossover with Xaq Seed of Reality, this goes into greater detail. Each dimension has a vibrational frequency, and when they vibrate in a similar frequency they overlap. This allows for characters from one series to know multiple versions of a different character. For example, Steve knows a version of Misty from his dimension as well as the Pokémon Tales series, and Gash Ketchum knows the Pokémon Tales Ian as well as one from his own dimension. As Ian interacts with crossover characters repeatedly, the growth and development of their relationships is a major plot point as stories go on. Dakota and Steve have both been in the most amount of crossovers, and thus their development has increased the most out of other crossover characters. Steve is the crossover character to have the most crossovers in episodes without Ian, featuring 3 with the protagonist of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt, Wyatt. Wyatt originally had crossover episodes with Ian before becoming part of the regular cast. Crossover List This list is not the order of debut, but of their place in the PT timeline. # Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew # The Collector # Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong # From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour # Mirage of a Journey # Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea # The Ace Named Terra # Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man # Desperate Call for Help # Oops, It's Just Steve Again # Battling in Sync # Fairy in Sync # Collision With the Hero # Fighting Some ZZZ's # Alien Journey into the Unown # Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World # Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style # Collision on the Mountain # Rise of the Sinister Six # Collision at Pal Park # Collision with Past Ideals # Collision with the Enemy # Full Battle Against Dakota Rex # Crisis in the Dream World! (Massive Crossover) # Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle # New Moon Shines on the Collector # An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 1 # An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2 # Meltan Hearts and Taking Names # Seed of Reality # Shadow of Oblivia # Race Against Time # War with the Shadow of Aura # Guys Weekend Gone Wild # Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out # How Team Rocket Stole Christmas Crossovers with Dragon Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master Pokémon Tales: Ian * Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew Pokémon Tales: Elise * The Collector Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Mirage of a Journey (with Elise) * Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Desperate Call for Help Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World (crossover with Ian & Steve) * Full Battle Against Dakota Rex * Crisis in the Dream World! (massive crossover) Pokémon Tales: N * Meltan Hearts and Taking Names (crossover with Ian, Wyatt & Steve) * Shadow of Oblivia * Race Against Time (with Ian, Wyatt, Steve & Omni Steve) * Guys Weekend Gone Wild (cameo) Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out (crossover with Abi and Elise) * War with the Shadow of Aura Crossovers with Steve The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Pokémon Tales: Elise * Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Mirage of a Journey (cameo) * Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Oops, It's Just Steve Again Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World (crossover with Ian & Dakota) * Crisis in the Dream World! (massive crossover) * Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style (crossover with Wyatt) Pokémon Tales: Orre * An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 1 (crossover with Wyatt) * An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2 (crossover with Wyatt) Pokémon Tales: N * Meltan Hearts and Taking Names * Seed of Reality (cameo) * Race Against Time (with Ian, Wyatt, Dakota and Omni-Steve) Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Guys Weekend Gone Wild (crossover with Wyatt) * How Team Rocket Stole Christmas Final Showdown * Alien Journey into the Unown (crossover with Omni Steve) * Race Against Time (with Ian, Wyatt, Dakota and Steve) Crossover with Dragonboy Terra's: Hoenn Quest Pokémon Tales: Brendan * The Ace Named Terra Crossovers with Primal Pokemon Chronicles: Johto (Kyle 1) Pokémon Tales: Brendan * From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour * Mirage of a Journey (cameo) Sync (John) Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Battling in Sync * Fairy in Sync (with Elise) Pokémon Chronicles: Indigo League (Kyle 2) Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Fighting Some ZZZ's Pokémon Chronicles (Kyle 3) Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Crisis in the Dream World! (massive crossover) Pokémon Tales: N * Seed of Reality (cameo) Crossovers with Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Collision With the Hero * Collision on the Mountain * Collision at Pal Park * Collision with Past Ideals * Collision with the Enemy * Crisis in the Dream World! (massive crossover) * New Moon Shines on the Collector Crossovers with M3 The Legend of Spinarak-Man Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Rise of the Sinister Six * Crisis in the Dream World! (massive crossover) Pokémon Tales: N * Seed of Reality (cameo) Crossovers with Xaq Pokémon Stop Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Crisis in the Dream World! (massive crossover) Pokémon Tales: N * Seed of Reality Trivia * Characters introduced in Dakota based crossovers have made the most appearances in terms of reoccurring villains. These include Shadow, Lawrence and Millis Steel, and started the long spanning Collector Saga. The second crossover, The Collector, inspired the series Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. * Elise and Wyatt are the only main characters from the Pokémon Tales franchise to be the main Pokémon Tales representatives of a crossover. The episodes where they star in the crossovers are some of the few in the franchise where Ian does not appear. * Primal is the writer to have the most series be featured in crossovers, with 3 different versions of Kyle appearing in crossovers, as well as the character John. ** This is due to the Pokémon Chronicles series having multiple reboots. * The appearance of multiple Kyles in different franchises, as well as the inclusion of Omni Steve from a Ben 10 style show are what helped define the fact of the partially overlapping features of dimensions. This explains how Ian could meet different versions of the same character. ** The Omni Steve dimension exists outside the Pokémon multi-verse, requiring extra-terrestial dimension breaking in order for characters from the two to interact with each other. * Some dimensions have a vibrational frequency closer to the Pokémon Tales than others. This is why the realms of Dakota and Steve seemingly overlap regularly with Ian's realm, while others seem farther and require external situations for them to meet. * Due to the partial overlapping, many crossover characters cameo in other crossovers. * Steve, counting cameos, has appeared in the most crossovers out of any character. * The crossover with Terra is the only franchise with a crossover staring a female protagonist. Category:Lists Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Dioga beta